


My Game

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IWTV</p><p>Louis and Armand first Christmas together. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Game

In the shadows I watch Louis' pleasure as he looks at the Christmas display in the shop's window. I love watching the wistful look on his face as he forgets his agony. These moments do not last. This time it is the sound of a little girl's voice that breaks his lighthearted mood. This always happens a sound, a look or a memory will always break these breif glimpses of happiness. He looks at her blonde curls which make the misery burn in his jade eyes before quickly changing into despair. By the time he gets to the cafe his face will be blank with detachment. If I were human I would be ashamed of watching him but I am not. I am the one who took the light from his eyes which caused the torment to his soul resulting in his detachmnent from the world. I did this all for the pleasure of his company and for revenge on his maker. 

Now, I am forbidden to see the smile that lights up his eyes. I sometimes wonder if it was worth it. No hot nights full of passion for me. I shake my head thinking if only I could do it all again. Then I think to myself... no I would not change a thing because there is beauty in his suffering and I did that to him. It will always be there haunting him. I may not be his great love but I did bring him great pain. In a perverse way that brings me a small amount of pleasure. Maybe I will tell him Lestat lives as a gift for Christmas or maybe not. Maybe I will just bleed his soul and keep him in ignorance for my pleasure. I watch him for another moment before going into the cafe. I order a cup of coffee so I can enjoy the steam of the coffee on my face. I sit and wait for him and his detachment. I smile. My game.

**Author's Note:**

> 12-14-15, 1128 pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: Turkish Delight Edition  
> Prompts: Delight Forbidden Steam Pleasure  
> Word Count: 332


End file.
